


Approcci imbarazzati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il signore del puzzle [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I primi impacciati approcci di Yuugi con Seto.





	Approcci imbarazzati

Approcci imbarazzati

 

Yuugi rabbrividì, giocherellando con il proprio puzzle del millennio, deglutì e lo appoggiò sul comodino.

< Non so come ho fatto a lasciarmi convincere. Solo che, mentre duellavamo, non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa questa idea. Le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso solo quando utilizza le sue carte e volevo sapere di che cosa sanno in quei momenti.

Diamine, non avrei dovuto seguirlo in camera sua dopo lo scontro, non avrei dovuto baciarlo e non avrei dovuto dirgli di sì quando mi ha proposto di andare oltre… >. Iniziò ad enumerare.

Seto gli adagiò la casacca bianca sul corpo ignudo e piegato, guardandolo seduto sul letto.

“Il bagno è libero, se vuoi darti una rinfrescata prima” disse.

Yuugi negò debolmente con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli di diverso colore, ogni ciocca era larga almeno tre dita.

“Senti, lo so che mi odi per come mi comporto di solito, ma diamine, se hai paura che esagererò forse è meglio piantarla qui. Non ho nessuna intenzione di violentarti” disse Kaiba. Si passò la mano tra i capelli castani, le sue iridi blu brillavano intense nell’oscurità.

Yuugi negò con il capo.

“Ci sono, è perché pensi che voglia usarlo per depotenziarti in battaglia. O peggio, è legata a qualche visione di quel dannata faraone che ti porti in giro” tentò ancora Kaiba.

Yuugi sbuffò e si passò le mani sulle braccia sottili, rimanendo nascosto sotto la casacca candida.

“Non questo” sussurrò.

Kaiba schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Hai paura del giudizio dei tuoi dannatissimi amichetti?” lo interrogò.

< Quando non ha il suo mazzo di carte in mano, sembra un altro, il semplice ragazzino spaurito che pende dalle labbra di quel vecchio scemo di suo nonno > pensò.

“Sono vergine. Mi preoccupa quello” esalò Yuugi.

Seto si grattò un sopracciglio castano.

“Se è per quello, allora per questa volta possiamo andarci piano” disse, inginocchiandosi.

“Ti sei fatto tante donne, vero?” chiese Yuugi. Sentiva le guance scottargli.

Kaiba gli socchiuse le gambe e gli sfiorò il membro con le labbra, Yuugi si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato.

“Anche uomini, se è per questo, ma tu… Tu sei il mio rivale, è diverso” disse.

Yuugi chiuse gli occhi e serrò i pugni, sensazioni di piacere e d’imbarazzo lo agitavano, mentre Kaiba gli prendeva il membro tra le labbra ed iniziava a succhiare.

Le ciocche dorate erano aderite al viso di Yuugi che si stava ricoprendo di sudore, mentre Kaiba succhiava sempre più vigorosamente.

< Di solito sono io che mi faccio fare questi trattamenti, non lo farei per nessuno altro > pensò Seto.

Yuugi strinse la stoffa della casacca candida, sentendo l’odore dell’altro pungergli le narici. Gettò indietro la testa, arcuando la schiena e venne.

Seto si staccò da lui e si pulì il viso dallo sperma con la mano.

< Si vede che è proprio alle prime armi, non ha nessun controllo. Viene subito, proprio da ragazzino >. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che l’altro gli sorrideva sincero.

“No-non è male…” sussurrò con voce incerta.

Kaiba lo baciò, Yuugi rischiò di cadere all’indietro e Seto diminuì l’intensità, sostenendolo con un braccio. Si staccò e gli sorrise.

“Mi sa che in questo campo, è meglio se impari da me” borbottò, baciandogli la fronte.

Yuugi chiuse gli occhi.

“Certo” disse sincero.

< Baciarlo è meglio di quanto immaginassi > pensò.


End file.
